Warming Up
by TheValetAndTheMaid
Summary: THIS ONE-SHOT CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE DOWNTON ABBEY MOVIE AND SO IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET AND DON'T WANT A SPOILER, I WOULD REFRAIN FROM READING THIS ONE-SHOT FOR THE MOMENT. I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WHEN TO START POSTING, BUT I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS UP FOR THOSE WHO HAVE SEEN IT AND SO I'VE PUT THIS WARNING JUST IN CASE. SUMMARY INSIDE :)


**Author's Note: ONCE AGAIN, THIS ONE-SHOT CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE DOWNTON ABBEY MOVIE AND SO IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET AND DON'T WANT SPOILERS, PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING THIS UNTIL YOU HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE :)**

**Summary: When Anna returns home from helping Lady Mary to set up the chairs for the parade, John helps to warm her up**

* * *

From where she was sat on the settee with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and Johnny falling asleep against her chest, Anna watched the flames of the fire that John had built dance in the hearth. She was still freezing and her hair was still damp, for it had taken far longer than she and Lady Mary had imagined to get the chairs for the parade set up, but she was glad to finally be home and out of that dreadful storm.

She had been somewhat surprised to see that Johnny had still been up when she had gotten home, but when John had explained to her that he had started crying when he had tried to put him to bed without her she had understood. It had taken seconds for him to start settling once she had taken him in her arms and whispered words of love to him and now he was almost out. 'My darling boy…' She gave his head a gentle kiss.

When he snuggled further into her she sighed happily and started to stroke his back through his nightshirt. He had always been _such_ a mummy's boy and she adored that. It was just minutes later when John entered the sitting room with the cup of tea that he had gone to make her, the two of them sharing a smile when he set it down on the table next to the settee. 'Thank you.' She said as he sat down beside her and Johnny.

'You're welcome,' He replied before reaching out to brush a short strand of hair back beneath her ear when it fell into her face when she looked down at their settled son. 'I think we've established that he doesn't like the thought of going to bed without you here to kiss him goodnight,' He stroked Johnny's hair soothingly before taking one of his wife's hands in his and kissing the back of it. 'Your hands are still so cold, my love.'

'I just can't seem to get warm,' She admitted. 'I don't know why.'

John sighed before releasing her hand and moving until the arm-rest was supporting his back. 'Let me take Johnny,' He told her whilst gesturing to their child, Anna doing as she was told with a small crease in her brow before he laid their son down against his chest. He then wound an arm around Johnny to hold him close, his wife smiling at him when he extended his arm. 'Come here.' He said before she shifted closer to him.

She then laid herself down so that her head found the area between his neck and his shoulder, a yawn escaping her as she brought her legs up onto the settee and let him draw the blanket that had been wrapped around her shoulders over her body. He put his arm around her once he was certain that she was settled and felt the love he had for her deepen when she warmly kissed his neck. 'I love you so much, John.' She said.

'And I love you,' He whispered, tightening his hold of her and their son. 'Both of you.'

A sleepy smile spread across Anna's lips when she looked at Johnny and saw that he was out like a light on his father's chest, his hand resting beneath his cheek as he let out quiet snores and there was a rosy tint to his cheeks. She couldn't believe that he was nearly two. It felt as though it had been five minutes since she had first held him. 'Night, night, my sweet one…' She gave his cheek a stroke with the back of her hand.

'You should get some rest as well,' John told her. 'We've a long day tomorrow.'

'We can't sleep here all night; your knee would never forgive you for it.' She said.

He laughed. 'I'm comfortable for the time being, so you get some sleep.'

'Are you sure?' She tilted her head back to look at him.

He smiled at her for a time before stroking her waist through the blanket and kissing her lips, the two of them sighing in unison when she returned his kiss and grasped his waistcoat in her hand. 'I am certain…' He reassured her after drawing back from her.

'Thank you,' She laid her head down on his shoulder again. 'Night, John.'

'Night, Anna.' He ran his hand up and down her back.

In minutes she was snoring faintly into the side of his neck, her body tension-free as she allowed her strained muscles to relax. He looked over at the window when a roll of thunder grasped his attention and when he saw how hard the rain was hammering against the window he felt relieved at knowing Anna was home. He had been worried about her when he and Johnny had gotten home to the cottage. He had no reason to worry now, however, because she was no longer out in the rain but warm in his arms.

Right where she belonged.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you liked this little one-shot and if you did, please review to let me know what you thought! I saw the movie this afternoon and loved it so much! **


End file.
